My Sweet Bodyguard
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Encontrar caos a su regreso era lo último que había planeado. Sin importar cuán apuesto fuera el desconocido que la perseguía a todos lados... como si fuera su sombra. Con la excepción, claro, de que tu sombra no te quemaría con la mirada, ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

Mi período oscuro ha pasado. Estoy mejor. Me _siento _mejor. Les agradezco todo el infinito apoyo que he recibido por parte de ustedes, en verdad quiero que sepan que son las mejores. Quizás, si hubiera escrito durante todo el año pasado, hubiera terminado matando a cada personaje con una nueva bomba atómica en Japón… Y eso no hubiera sido justo para ustedes. He descubierto que extraño escribir y, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo sino escribiendo sobre CCS?

Les traigo una nueva historia, con un viejo título.

Disfruten.

Sakki

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"**My Sweet Bodyguard"**

**Por **Sakki-chan

**Teaser**

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"Eriol, eres un maldito."

Cuando Shaoran Li había decidido dejar sus días de detective atrás, por una u otra situación desagradable que no valía la pena recordar, nunca esperó terminar haciendo _esto. _De hecho, ser policía era todo lo que sabía hacer, así que no se alejaba mucho de su rango de habilidades… pero esto seguramente era considerado abuso en algún lado del mundo. Había creído que la Escuela Militar había sido una violación a sus derechos humanos, pero en comparación a _esto _aquello había sido una linda caminata en el parque, con un daiquirí en la mano y una mujer en su regazo.

Y ahora estaba al límite.

Y Eriol, su jefe y el que supuestamente se llamaba su "mejor amigo" estaba detrás de su miseria.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el implicado, con esa maldita sonrisilla que siempre lo había caracterizado, incluso cuando su teniente los había levantado con una cubeta de agua helada en mano. Pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a soportar su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras él se embolsicaba todo y él…_sufría. _

Consideró a Eriol por un momento, mientras respiraba para intentar calmarse. Pero había un distintivo olor a incienso que hacía que sus intestinos bailaran tap—y un mal tap, por cierto— y que bilis se agolpara en su garganta. "Mierda, ¿qué diablos es esa pestilencia?"

Pero Eriol sólo se encogió de hombros. "Incienso, por supuesto."

A lo que Shaoran, tuvo que apretar sus dientes y encoger los puños debajo de la lujosa silla para evitar atravesársela entre los cuatro ojos que lo miraban…

"Tú sabías a lo que me metía desde un principio, ¿no?" Le reclamó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos desordenados… tan desordenados como había sido su vida desde que había tenido la desgracia de conocerla a… _ella. _

"No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando," Bostezó Eriol, escondiendo sus narices detrás del periódico, mientras se reclinaba en la comodidad de su silla de cuero, en su elegante oficina del centro de Tokio. Oficina, que seguramente había conseguido, no trabajando con esfuerzo, sino más bien a expensas de los incautos como él, que habían caído en su juego.

Shaoran suspiró. No tenía a nadie más a quien culpar de su desgracia de no ser sí mismo.

Pero era muy tarde para lamentarse.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. No. No era muy tarde para lamentarse. Sí, tenía deudas qué pagar. Sí, tenía un estómago que alimentar—el suyo—. Pero, probablemente, las deudas podían ser apiladas por un par de meses. Y gracias a su entrenamiento, probablemente podría sobrevivir por un par de semanas a punta de agua. No que no pudiera gastar algo de sus ahorros en comida. Pero quizás esos tendrían que irse con el alquiler del mes. ¿Y si no pagaba? ¿Podría vivir en su auto? Sí… quizás si podría. Podría asearse en los baños públicos…aunque el pensamiento le trajera pesadillas.

Sí. Podría hacer todos esos sacrificios. Sin embargo, lo que _no _estaba dispuesto a hacer era aguantar un día más bajo el servicio de Kinomoto.

Ni. Un. Día. Más.

"Renuncio," Soltó de repente, y las palabras lo sorprendieron a él mismo, pero extrañamente, le trajeron un sentimiento de bienestar y placer que no había percibido en meses. Para ser más exactos, _dos meses. _

Eriol estudió al hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio y no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz en disgusto… y decepción. Si Shaoran Li, el hombre más fuerte que él conocía, lucía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no se había afeitado en probablemente una semana y estaba seguro que no se había cambiado de ropa en un par de días; entonces el caso era uno totalmente perdido. Tendría que romper el contrato con los Kinomoto inmediatamente, sea cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Y devolver el depósito de cien mil que había recibido por sus servicios.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Shaoran estaba a punto de quebrarse, como tantos otros habían hecho antes que él, los más débiles en un par de horas… y Li había alcanzado el mayor récord, que seguramente otorgaba un Guiness.

"¿Y si te doy un bono de diez mil? ¿Con eso sería suficiente?" Eriol levantó sus cejas, intentando ser persuasivo. Sí, era un maldito como Shaoran le había acusado, pero negocios eran negocios, sin importar si tu mejor amigo no había dormido en semanas o peor, no había disfrutado de compañía femenina… a excepción de su cliente.

El pensamiento de Shaoran con Kinomoto le trajo una oleada de carcajadas que prefirió suprimir a beneficio del hombre. Y de que aceptara la propuesta, por supuesto.

Pero Shaoran estaba decidido.

"Es peor que prostituirse. Es perder cada pedazo de dignidad, honor y hombría que me queda Eriol, así que puedes meterte los diez mil por el…"

"¡Eriol!" La puerta de cerezo se abrió intempestivamente para dejar pasar a su esposa, Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, una de las diseñadoras más famosas en todo el país, no sólo por su línea de ropa interior sino también por su carácter. Shaoran estaba demasiado ocupado echando dagas por los ojos como para reconocer la interrupción. Conocía a su mujer—llevaban diez años casados— y el ceño fruncido nunca podía significar nada bueno.

Se pasó los dedos por la sien, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba con rapidez. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Tomoyo entrecerró su mirada. "Pasa, _pasa_ marido mío, que vas a tener que elegir. He llegado a mi límite. Y créeme, si te he soportado a ti durante diez años de matrimonio y dos más de noviazgo, eso es decir _bastante." _Se sentó a lado de Shaoran, como si formaran una asociación secreta en su contra.

Estupendo.

"Decide. Es Kinomoto o soy yo," Soltó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Eriol tuvo que recordarse que su mujer era dulce, muy, muy dulce cuando ella así lo deseaba. Pero, a decir verdad, no lo era tanto cuando algo se interponía en su camino. Su pequeña pitbull, por supuesto. Y esta vez quien se interponía entre lo que ella quería, traía nombre y apellido.

"Hablaré con Fujitaka Kinomoto para ver qué se puede hacer…"

Ante eso tanto ella como Shaoran levantaron la cabeza. "¡No!"

Eriol frunció el ceño. Dios. ¿Qué podía ser difícil sobre manejar a una mujer? A él le había parecido agradable. Más que agradable, de hecho.

Fue Shaoran quien interrumpió sus ponderaciones. "¿Te hizo buscar su dentadura?"

Tomoyo lo miró agitada. "No. Me hizo _ponerle _mis diseños. Y allá abajo hay una selva bien podada si entiendes a lo que me refiero." Se estremeció delicadamente.

Shaoran no fue tan agraciado. Su cara se tornó verde, como si quisiera…"Creo que voy a vomitar,"

"¿Vas a renunciar?" Le preguntó ella, mientras le daba una palmadita de simpatía en el hombro.

"Sí. ¿Tú?"

Tomoyo suspiró. Lucía culpable. "Ya lo hice,"

"Oh, por Dios. ¡Son unos flojos! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser una anciana de 89 años? Es una _anciana _ni más ni menos. No importa que tenga más dinero que lo que pueda gastar en todo lo que le queda de vida."

"¡Es que Sakura Kinomoto se te mete debajo de la piel, Eriol! ¡Es _en serio! _¿Sabes que no recuerdo la última vez que pude dormir con tranquilidad? '_Li, pedazo de incompetente. Mueve el trasero. Necesito ir al baño.' 'Li, toma mi remedio. Creo que intentan librarse de mí.' '¡Li! ¡Alguien robó mi dentadura!' '¡Li, Li, Li!' _Estoy volviéndome loco. ¿Y quién no intentaría librarse de _ella? _¡Diablos, yo haría el trabajo y de gratis! ¡Esa mujer no necesita un guardaespaldas, necesita un loquero!"

Eriol esperó a que se lo sacara del pecho. "¿Y tú, Tomoyo? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Apenas y si ves a la mujer cada dos semanas y por un par de horas,"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. "La vida es muy corta para aguantar a alguien como Sakura Kinomoto."

Eriol sintió la necesidad de un cigarrillo. O de un whiskey. O de ambos. Pero como había jurado dejar sus vicios atrás, respiró profundo para intentar encontrar una solución al gran problema que representaba una anciana que no quería ser resguardada… Y cuyos familiares le habían pagado más que diez trabajos en conjunto por adelantado y en efectivo.

Debería haber sospechado que no sería nada fácil lidiar con ella, dado el pago. Nadie en sus cabales pagaría tanto por seguridad, además del hecho de los cuantiosos contratos con su esposa por el diseño de ropa interior atrevida… en una línea geriátrica, para esconder los defectos y resaltar… la madurez. Dios. Ni siquiera quería entrar en el tema.

Pero era la facultad de Tomoyo renunciar, así como era su facultad continuar con el resguardo.

"¿Turnos rotativos? ¿Horas extras? ¿Un mes de vacaciones? ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte, Shaoran?"

Pero el ex detective mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, cruzándose de brazos.

"Nada."

Mierda. Eso podría ser problemático. Kaho, Yamazaki, Yue y Yukito, además de Chiharu y Naoko, todos habían pasado por las manos de Sakura Kinomoto… y regresado suplicando por mami.

Shaoran era el último. Y también la última esperanza.

"¿Y si te despido?" Había intentado persuadirle por las buenas. Quizás la intimidación funcionara.

Shaoran levantó una ceja. "No puedes despedirme. Ya renuncié,"

Era cierto. Diablos. Ahora sólo le quedaba el último de los recursos.

Rogar.

"Por favor, Shaoran. Viejo, en verdad te necesito. Eres la última persona que tengo disponible,"

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. "¿Si? Pregúntame si me importa. Ahora Chiharu está en mi reemplazo y apuesto que la está sacando de quicio, así que ya date por vencido, no habrá quien tome en mi lugar y tenga algo de cordura. Además si te sirve de consuelo, la mujer no necesita un guardaespaldas, eso de que existe una conspiración en su contra sólo existe en su senil cabeza. Y si paso un minuto más con ella, será tan real como su crema para hemorroides,"

Eriol y Tomoyo lo miraron. "No me digas que…"

Shaoran escondió la cara entre sus manos. "Sí. No quiero hablar del tema. Es una etapa oscura de mi vida que prefiero…"

El teléfono timbró. Eriol levantó el auricular.

"Hiiragizawa habla. Chiharu, te escucho. Cálmate, cálmate. ¿Qué, _qué_?"

Tanto Tomoyo como Shaoran miraron a Eriol palidecer y soltar el teléfono.

"¿Eriol, amor?"

"Eriol, reacciona. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Pero Eriol no dijo nada. Parecía encerrado en su propio mundo y lo único que lo delataba de no encontrarse paralizado, eran sus ojos, que parpadeaban con incredulidad.

Shaoran se levantó para tomar el auricular. "Chiharu, ¿qué te hizo la bruja?"

Del otro lado de la línea, Chiharu, una mujer que probablemente estaba tan bien o mejor entrenada que él mismo, prorrumpía en llanto.

"¡Oh, Li! _¡Lo siento mucho!"_

Shaoran suspiró. Era de esperarse. No podía dejar a la anciana ni dos segundos. Más valdría que Eriol cumpliera con esos diez mil. Diablos, ¿qué era un poco de crema para hemorroides en comparación con diez de los verdes?

"Tranquila, Chiharu. Pásamela al teléfono, yo la pondré en su sitio."

Pero Chiharu estaba histérica. "Está bien, tranquilízate. Ella se comporta así, pero creo que en el fondo si tiene alma. Digo, si su familia aún la quiere. Ya voy para allá, y dile a la deschavetada que no le gustará haberte ofendido." Shaoran colgó, sin que su compañera le pudiera decir otra palabra más… o perforarle los tímpanos con sus chillidos.

Sheesh.

"Está bien, tonto con suerte. Regresaré con Sakura. Digo, si cumples con tu palabra, porque caso contrario…" Shaoran se frunció al ver que su jefe, aún no reaccionaba. Tomoyo y él intercambiaron miradas furtivas de preocupación.

"Ok, Eriol, no es para tanto. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Chiharu ha llorado por algo que ella le ha hecho…"

"Ella está muerta."

Shaoran frunció el ceño. "Oh, vamos, Eriol, no es para que despidas a Chiharu. Sé que es un poco una reina del drama, pero es buena en su trabajo. Además, ¿a quién convenceré de que me reemplace si no es a ella? Los demás…"

Pero lo que salió de la boca de Eriol en forma de susurro, lo detuvo en su retahíla. En seco.

"Sakura Kinomoto está muerta, Shaoran. Alguien le disparó cuando se dirigían al salón de belleza. Está muerta,"

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

Sí, algo súper cortito, pero de eso se trata un teaser, ¿no? En fin, espero que les haya gustado. La historia se me presentó un rato en la cabeza… y dije, ¿por qué no? Espero que aún se acuerden de mí.

Me olvidaba, ¿alguien quiere ser mi beta? ;) Necesito una con urgencia, así que se receptan carpetas…

Un beso,

Sakki.

PD: ¡Dejen review! Siempre es lindo escuchar su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"**My Sweet Bodyguard"**

**Por **Sakki-chan

**Capítulo 1**

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"Era una mujer excepcional, con sentimientos puros, corazón honesto y bondadoso…"

Shaoran contuvo el impulso de interrumpir al sacerdote que ahora estaba incurriendo a una de las más grandes faltas en el mundo religioso.

No mentir.

Y es que, exactamente _corazón puro y bondadoso _no eran las palabras que hubiera escogido para describir a la fuente de su constante amargura durante los últimos meses.

Igual, había algo que le había impedido perderse el velorio de la anciana, incluso si ésta hubiera sido más molesta que un grano en el trasero. Bueno, si era honesto, _Eriol_ una vez más, había sido quien lo obligó a asistir, no que necesitara mucha insistencia. Aunque prefería no recordarla en sus peores momentos, había algo trágico en la forma en que la anciana había muerto, algo que lo enfurecía.

La anciana, de una manera u otra, había estado en lo cierto. _Alguien _estaba detrás de ella. ¿Quién? Shaoran no se atrevía a adivinar. Todos habían sido cuestionados, todos a quienes, de una manera u otra, se habían sentido perjudicados por los cambios de ánimos y las hemorroides de la anciana.

La lista, lamentablemente para los detectives detrás del caso, no era una corta.

Pero por muy sádica que hubiera sido, nadie merecía morir así.

Tomoyo, por supuesto, había sido la más interrogada. El altercado reciente con Kinomoto la había colocado como sospechosa número uno, pero que después fue descartada debido a que tanto como su esposo, y él mismo, le habían proveído de una coartada sólida.

Por supuesto, Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba furioso. Cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de su madre, lo único que había sabido hacer era estampar sus puños en la cosa más cercana.

Lamentablemente para Eriol, ésa había sido su quijada.

Vaya lío.

No sabía si por un golpe de suerte, o de mala fortuna, había intercambiado su turno con Chiharu, quien, todavía no era liberada por la policía con todos sus cuestionamientos.

24 horas habían pasado desde el fallecimiento de la anciana, quien, para seguir con lo que había sido su estilo de vida, se la puso difícil a todos.

No que Eriol no se mereciera el golpe, por supuesto. Él mismo se lo habría dado, de no ser por todos los recientes eventos.

"¿Podrías dejar de lucir tan satisfecho, Shaoran?" La irritación nunca formaba parte del tono de voz de su mejor amigo. Al menos, no hasta ahora. Y bueno, no pudo evitar, sentirse _satisfecho. _

"¿Qué harás con Kinomoto? ¿Presentarás cargos? Seguramente le puedes sacar un buen pedazo. Aún puedes presentarte para que tomen… la evidencia,"

Eriol lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y habló en voz baja, para no interrumpir lo que sea que estaba diciendo el anciano sacerdote.

"¿Estás loco? Tengo suerte de que no me hayan cogido preso o algo así. ¿Sabes el poder que tiene ese tío? Era nuestra labor cuidar de la anciana, y mira dónde estamos," Como si faltara a lo obvio, sacudió las manos hacia el ataúd, que ahora estaba rodeado de gente que decía el último adiós.

"¿Y qué? ¿Te quedarás sin hacer nada? El hombre casi te tumba todos los dientes,"

Eriol suspiró. "Se disculpó, Shaoran. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme en paz?"

Shaoran lo miró ceñudo. "¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un mandarina? ¿Tomoyo te viste con esas ropitas que hace?"

Pero Eriol sólo se masajeó las sienes. "Si ser mandarina es temerle a la cantidad de dinero que tiene ese hombre, pues bien, soy mandarina. Y tutti fruti,"

Shaoran hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje. Si había alguna indicación de cuánto poder tenía Fujitaka, no recordaba haber visto tanta gente en un velorio desde la muerte de… Ah. No recordaba haber visto tanta gente en un velorio, y punto.

"Además, me recompensó. Firmó un nuevo contrato con nosotros,"

Ante eso, Shaoran tuvo que mirarlo perplejo. "¿Qué?"

"Quiere que resguardemos a toda su familia, 24/7. El peligro puede no haber pasado,"

No pudo evitar dejar caer la mandíbula al piso. "¿Qué?"

"A ti tocará la hija menor,"

"¿Qué?"

"Dicen que es un poco… complicada,"

"¿Qué?"

"Es algo rara. No le gusta que la toquen, y tú sabes que eso, en nuestra profesión, viene en combo,"

"¿Qué?"

Eriol entrecerró la mirada. "Ya, viejo, en serio. ¿Eres o te haces?"

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula. "No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Eriol. El hombre casi te manda al hospital, y tú, aún así, vas como perrito detrás de su fajo de dinero. Me das asco."

Eriol lo miró con seriedad. "¿Quién dice que eres mi sabor favorito? _'Mírenme, mírenme, no puedo con una viejita. Me hizo sobajearle los callos, pobrecito de mí'… _Eres un debilucho y tú también me das asco,"

Eriol en verdad pedía que lo golpearan, ¿no? Ahora no culpaba a Kinomoto.

"No te puedo dar asco, porque tú me das asco primero."

"No, tú me das asco."

"Tú,"

"Tú,"

"Tú,"

Tomoyo, quien había estado absorta, seguramente en sus cavilaciones y en lo arrepentida que se encontraba de haber maltratado verbalmente a una anciana en sus últimos días, volteó.

"¿Pueden callarse ustedes dos? _Los dos me dan asco," _

Pero Eriol y Shaoran la ignoraron. "Además, creo que había dicho cuán firmemente me sentía sobre ya no trabajar para ti,"

"Pensé que era por Kinomoto. Y como puedes ver, el problema ya está muerto y enterrado…" La frase, pronunciada más alto de lo normal, atrajo la mirada de todos quienes los rodeaban, que seguramente no apreciaban el humor negro de la situación.

"Y prometiste darme un bono. Quiero mi bono."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para ir al bar y gastártelo todo en trago? ¿Crees que no te conozco, Li?"

"¡Sea lo que sea para lo que me lo gaste! Es _mi _bono,"

"Si ya no sigues trabajando para mí, puedes besar el bono en el…"

Pero Tomoyo estaba lívida. "¡Eriol! ¿Quieres callarte? Me parece un lugar, muy, muy insensible para discutir asuntos como éste. Shaoran, sabes que no tienes otro trabajo. Eriol, sabes que no tienes otro lunático que trabaje para ti. Así, que, por qué no maduran un poquito. Shaoran, vas a tener tu maldito bono. Eriol, vas a tener a tu maldito guardaespaldas. Caso cerrado,"

"¡Hey!" Soltaron en unísono, aunque sabían que era cierto.

Pero una vez más, los curiosos los censuraron con la mirada.

"¿No dijiste que no eras mandarina?" Soltó Shaoran con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

Eriol le envió una daga mental.

Y ese fue todo el asunto.

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"¡Pero papá!" Prorrumpieron los dos hijos de Fujitaka Kinomoto en unísono, para variar.

Pero su padre se mostró impasible, mientras abrazaba a la que había sido su esposa por casi treinta años. En su cara se podía ver el agotamiento, el dolor, el sufrimiento.

Había amado a su madre y le resultaba extraño que no estuviera aquí para aconsejarlo, como siempre había estado, desde que su propio padre había fallecido cuando él era un infante.

Su madre había sido un eje central en su educación. Lo era incluso ahora. Y perderla… era más doloroso de lo que había anticipado. Pero ahora toda la familia corría peligro, y estaba seguro que no podría soportar otra pérdida.

Fujitaka miró el rostro compungido de Nadeshiko, quien en realidad había sido la de la idea.

Miró los rostros exaltados de sus hijos, quienes, como su propia madre alguna vez, ahora se oponían a resguardo. Su madre, había dicho que era una ridiculez y un dinero echado a la basura. Que ella podía cuidarse sola.

Pero no había resultado así.

Ahora, reunidos en el despacho de la mansión que siempre había pertenecido a su familia, tomó su decisión.

"Tendrán resguardo, todo el día, todos los días. Punto final,"

La mandíbula de los dos jóvenes cayó abierta, pero fue Touya quien se recuperó primero.

"Papá. Entiendo lo que pasó con mi abuela, puedo comprenderlo. Lo que no comprendo es cómo quieres que nuestra seguridad sea por estos mismos zoquetes buenos para nada…"

Fujitaka lo interrumpió. "Es una solución a prueba. Necesitamos protección y otra compañía no conoce a la familia, lo cual nos deja en desventaja. Además, no creo que a Hiiragizawa, el dueño, le queden más ganas de fallar en su trabajo," La amenaza estaba implícita. Y esta vez le golpearía donde más le dolía. El bolsillo.

"Papá, ¿cómo vamos a pretender que somos gente normal, si tenemos treinta gorilas atrás de nosotros? ¿No crees que eso sólo llamaría más la atención?" Continuó Touya, seguramente con la pila de excusas que tenía en reserva.

Fujitaka iba a contestarle, esta vez con cansancio, pero fue Nadeshiko quien lo interrumpió.

"Touya, hijo. Piensa un poco por favor. Si tu mayor preocupación está en cómo irás a la oficina, que, nos pertenece, nadie dirá nada. Ahora, si te preocupan tus citas…" Se encogió de hombros.

Touya sólo se sonrojó y eso fue lo último que dijo del asunto.

"Además, hemos arreglado un resguardo discreto. Una persona contigo todo el tiempo, un grupo dentro de una van afuera. No será una gran imposición, ¿verdad cariño?" Por primera vez Nadeshiko lo miró expectante.

"No,"

Nadeshiko miró a su hija menor. "¿Sakura? ¿Algo que quieras acotar?"

Pero la joven sólo bajó la cabeza.

"No, madre. ¿Puedo retirarme?"

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se miraron con preocupación ante su partida. La vieron agarrarse sus sienes y supieron que pasaría el resto del día escondida en la soledad de su habitación.

Tanto Sakura mayor como Sakura joven siempre habían sido especiales, mucho más de lo evidente y Nadeshiko a veces se preguntaba si eso venía con el nombre.

O tal vez, con la testarudez.

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

La cabeza le latía. Literalmente.

Su viaje había sido interrumpido por la horrenda noticia de que su abuela, había sido asesinada. _Asesinada. _Dios, qué horrible palabra.

No, en general no había sido una buena semana.

Y gracias a la paranoia de sus padres, no sería mucho mejor.

Bueno, no exactamente paranoia, porque estaban en lo cierto. El peligro estaba latente.

Suspiró, mientras había su habitación. Era sencilla, donde el blanco, que siempre le traía algo de paz mental, cubría cada superficie.

Spinel, o Spy, como siempre le había apodado, la recibió enrollándose en su pierna.

El gato siempre había sido muy meloso, y normalmente eso iba en desacuerdo a su política personal, pero había algo extraño en él. Sakura suspiró, deshaciéndose de los tacones que la estaban matando.

Mejor dicho, había _algo_ extraño en ella, no al revés. Sólo que no reaccionaba ante el toque del gato. Su tacto siempre había sido muy sensible, sólo por el hecho de que no únicamente traía sensaciones, sino que también… traía consigo sabores. Sabores que explotaban en su boca, una y otra y otra vez…

Pero eso ya no era nada raro ni para ella ni para su familia. Lo caliente le recordaba al té, lo frío a helado de vainilla, lo suave, como la seda, traía consigo una explosión de cerezas, mientras que lo áspero, como la piedra pómez le dejaba un sabor amargo.

Sin embargo, no era en las superficies inanimadas con las que se veía en dificultades.

El problema venía con las personas. Y los animales.

Cada uno tenía un sabor distinto, y su idea de pesadilla era estar sentada dándole la mano a toda la junta directiva de su padre. O recibir condolencias por más de mil extraños.

Cada uno, con su sabor peculiar y cuando el toque se daba muy seguido… los sabores se mezclaban, provocándole náuseas.

Se sacó los guantes, mientras observaba sus manos. Su abuela siempre había insistido en que era una bendición. Que era un talento, algo que debía cultivarse.

Pero ella nunca había querido conocer las esencias de las personas, ni mucho menos degustarlas. Su abuela, por otro lado, había encontrado placer en ello.

Una persona con furia almacenada, ella había insistido, sabía a limón. Por otro lado, los niños, eran una explosión de dulces.

Ah.

Su abuela era alguien especial.

¿Quién dijo que sería fácil verla partir?

Lágrimas se cargaron en sus ojos, porque en realidad nadie sabía exactamente lo que podía hacer, lo cual sólo lo hacía más difícil.

Y si, quizás, lo único que pudiera hacer es percibir sabores… su vida sería más fácil.

Pero eso era sólo una parte.

"_Sakura," _

El pensamiento le llegó con rapidez, tal y como siempre, incompleto.

Su cabeza comenzó a latir otra vez.

"_Preocupada,"_

Ésa era su madre. Desde la cocina.

En serio estaba torcida, ¿no? Era enfermo que no sólo pudiera conocer a las personas y su estado de ánimo, sino que también, era como una radio mal sintonizada. Podía escuchar ciertos pensamientos, algunos con más fuerza que otros, lo que la dejaba con frecuencia, cansada.

Y tener a una persona todo el tiempo, junto a ella, podía resultar… extenuante, por decir lo mínimo.

Tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse del molesto guardaespaldas, y rápido.

Si no, ¿cómo iba a averiguar quién se encontraba detrás de la muerte de su abuela?

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"Esto es ridículo e innecesario. Ya sabes cómo los guantes me dan calor y me hacen sudar las manos,"

Eriol apretó los dientes mientras se sentaba en su silla e inspiraba por la milésima vez en la tarde.

Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente. "En serio, Eriol. No sabía que tenías un fetiche con los guantes. Ni que te habías cambiado de equipo,"

'_Dame paciencia. Dame paciencia. Dame paciencia, o ayúdame a eliminar la evidencia' _Suplicó internamente Eriol a una fuerza superior que seguramente se estaba riendo de él en este momento.

"Es una cláusula del contrato, Shaoran. Guantes puestos todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera _pensar en _tocarla. Así que por favor, no quiero oír más del tema, no ahora ni en el par de días que vas a durar con la chica."

Shaoran frunció el ceño. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"La chica Kinomoto. Apuesto que no duras ni un día."

Shaoran bufó. "Si es tan fácil como la abuela, entonces… pan comido."

Eriol entrecerró la mirada. "Te recuerdo que _renunciaste _por culpa de la abuela… Así que, quinientos a que no duras ni dos días. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar allá, ¿no? Los demás ya se fueron."

"Sólo quería hacer algo."

Eriol lo miró con desconfianza.

"¿Qué?"

Lo vio sacar una cámara del bolsillo. Y tomar una foto a su cara, despistada.

"Quería un recuerdo del lindo ojo morado. Así, para cuando quiera darte uno, me acuerde de que el púrpura definitivamente es tu color,"

A pesar de todo, Eriol prorrumpió en una carcajada. "Qué gay, Shaoran."

"Un conejo le dijo a otro… _orejón. _¿Te suena?" Dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Uhm… no. Lo que sí me suena es que tu culo va a parar a la calle si no te vas en este momento. ¿Familiar?"

Shaoran levantó un brazo como signo de saludo militar. "¡Sí, sí, capitán!"

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Shaoran tenía que recordarse, una vez más por qué no dejaba este trabajo perruño.

Quizás, si rogaba a Meiling para que lo volviera a coger bajo su ala… Pero no. Él tenía dignidad.

O al menos eso creía.

Además, la vieja Kinomoto era una cosa del pasado.

Nada ni nadie podría ser tan insoportable, ¿verdad?

Aparcó su Toyota Corolla después de dar las respectivas identificaciones a los guardias apostados en la garita, sintiendo algo parecido a _deja vú._

La casa, si se la podía llamar de esa manera, era una fortaleza.

El pensamiento que alguien pudiera quebrantar la cantidad de seguridades que él mismo había chequeado estaba fuera de su entendimiento. Por supuesto, después de los hechos recientes… no estaba tan seguro.

Miró a los guantes que ahora estaban en sus manos con desprecio. Dios, en serio odiaba los guantes.

No era necesario que toque el timbre, porque el mismo anciano afable que se había compadecido de su dolor durante los últimos dos meses, le abrió con una triste sonrisa.

"Sr. Li," Saludó, mientras había algo que Shaoran no podía detectar detrás de su expresión.

"Wei. ¿Cómo va todo?" Asintió, mientras dejaba que el ambiente reservado de la mansión Kinomoto una vez más lo absorbiera.

"No tan bien, lamento decirle. Toda la familia aún se encuentra acongojada por la pérdida,"

Y no le sorprendería que él también. Le había resultado bastante obvio que el anciano mayordomo había estado enamorado de la anciana Li.

Lo cual desafiaba toda lógica. Quizás el hombre no había visto las hemorroides. O no la había visto recién levantada. _Eso _seguramente lo habría curado con rapidez.

Y ahora no estaría usando esa expresión sombría.

Pero ese no era su asunto, así que…

"Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Ya llegaron mis compañeros?"

El anciano asintió. "Cada uno se encuentra con el miembro de la familia a quien le toca resguardar."

Maldita impuntualidad. "¿Dónde se encontrará la señorita Kinomoto?"

Wei frunció el ceño. "Ella se encuentra ocupada en este momento,"

"¿Ocupada?"

"Está en la piscina."

"¿No le dijeron que nosotros veníamos?"

Wei asintió. "No creo que le moleste que la interrumpamos. La Srta. Sakura es muy buena persona," El hombre comenzó a caminar con paso eficiente.

Shaoran vio una oportunidad. Batió los dedos en frente del mayordomo. "¿Algo extraño acerca de ella?"

Wei levantó las cejas. "No le gusta que la toquen. Para nada,"

"¿Y eso se debe a…?"

"Quizás deba preguntárselo a ella misma,"

Traducción: Deja de fisgonear.

Shaoran se tragó todas las preguntas que tenía al respecto y resistió el impulso de mandar los guantes a volar.

Loca gente con dinero.

En serio.

Escuchó el sonido del agua contra el agua, y no mucho después vio a una figura nadar hacia el fin de la casi olímpica piscina que tenían.

Y qué figura.

Su mandíbula se desencajó cuando ésta subió por la escalerilla, para tomar una de las toallas que se encontraban esperándola.

Nunca había querido ser tanto una toalla.

"Es…¿_ella_?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí."

No. Imposible. Nada podía ser tan bueno como eso.

Nada.

En serio. No sólo era alta como una súper modelo, sino que también tenía la cara y el cuerpo para serlo.

Con vergüenza, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar de manera abrupta al verla secarse.

Wei se acercó primero. "Srta. Sakura, el Sr. Li…"

Pero Shaoran se desconectó por completo de la conversación. Lo único que podía mirar era esos ojos que a su vez, lo observaban con desconcierto.

Quiso deslizar sus manos por…

Espera, espera un momento.

Shaoran miró sus manos.

¿Cuál, cuál era la única regla que Eriol le había impuesto?

_Prohibido tocar. _

"Sr. Li…"

Para Shaoran era como estar sumergido en el fondo de la piscina y lo único que podía hacer era tragar agua…

"Sr. Li…"

_Deja de ver mis senos, pervertido. _

Shaoran parpadeó.

Ése, definitivamente _no _había sido un pensamiento suyo.

Levantó su mirada de dicha parte de la anatomía de su –futura- cliente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con furia.

"¿Habla o es que acaso el Sr. Li es mudo, Wei?"

Shaoran frunció el ceño y con deliberada lentitud se removió uno a uno los guantes que lo asfixiaban. Al diablo con la princesita.

Si era tan exigente como lo había sido su abuela, entonces esto no tenía sentido alguno. Ya podía darlo por seguro que tendría que encontrar otro trabajo.

"No, no soy mudo. Ni tampoco soy contagioso para utilizar estos ridículos guantes cuando estamos en verano." Le extendió la mano a la atónita joven, que sólo abrió la boca. "Shaoran Li."

Nunca le habían respondido.

_Nunca._

Wei aclaró la garganta. "A la Srta. Sakura no le gusta que la toquen,"

Pero ella extendió su mano. "Sakura Kinomoto. Wei, puedes retirarte."

Sin otra palabra más, el anciano regresó por donde habían venido. Las manos se mantuvieron agarradas mucho más de lo que dictaba la simple cortesía. Shaoran miró con extrañeza los pequeños dedos que tocaban los suyos, que tenían cicatrices y callos por todo el tiempo que pasaba entrenando.

"Sólo quiero aclararle una cosa, Li. No le quiero aquí. Me estorba. Y haré todo lo posible, e imposible para que salga de mi vida lo más pronto. Así que, si es sabio, partirá en este momento y no dirá nada sobre mí. ¿Entiende?"

Seguramente el acto de reina superpoderosa normalmente le funcionaba bien. Y de hecho, era bastante creíble. Pero Shaoran no había pasado por una formación militar para dejarse vencer por una niñata malcriada.

"Lamentablemente para usted, princesa, no me considero sabio."

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron un brillante rojo escarlata y sus ojos se encendieron al reto. Soltó su mano como si el toque le resultara ofensivo, mientras se daba media vuelta.

_Eso lo veremos. _

Raro.

La voz fue tan clara, como si le hubiera hablado, pero estaba seguro que no lo había hecho.

Pero fuera porque se estaba volviendo loco, o porque _ya _estaba loco, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola a todas! Les mando un saludo muy grande y un abrazo muy fuerte. Gracias por recibirme con los brazos abiertos como lo hicieron. Nunca pensé que tantas personas escribirían para darme su apoyo. En verdad, lo aprecio en el alma.

Este cap fue un poco conflictivo para mí escribirlo, porque es el que le daba la línea que seguiría… Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy un poco corta de tiempo, porque tengo exámenes, así que tengo que dejarlos, siempre esperando leer sus comentarios.

Tengo un anuncio que hacer… la Srta. Jannys117, o Jannys, será mi beta-reader. Ella fue la primera que se ofreció en hacerlo, por lo que le estoy extremadamente agradecida. A todas las que muy amablemente se colocaron a mi disposición, tendrán un regalito extra que todavía falta de definir… creo, que por ahí tengo una historia a la que muchos pidieron epílogo… ¿My World, creo que se llama? ;)

En fin, me tengo que despedir, por favor, dejen sus comentarios…

Las veré pronto!

Sakki.


	3. Chapter 3

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"**My Sweet Bodyguard"**

**Por **Sakki-chan

**Capítulo 2**

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Shaoran juró que el gato le estaba poniendo el mal de ojo.

Desde que había puesto un pie en la habitación, el maldito no le había despegado la vista de encima…y los gatos nunca le habían agradado. Bueno, al menos desde un desafortunado evento con el gato de una de sus hermanas, Feimei, que había decidido afilar sus garras… con su cara.

Y. No. Lo. Había. Soltado.

_En serio. _

Así que, los gatos habían quedado vetados de su lista desde que tenía 5.

Al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero Shaoran no sabía si su mente estaba divagando ya fuera porque la estuviera perdiendo o por la simple monotonía.

Quizás ambas.

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez en que la _princesita _se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra, una semana de tortura. Una semana de aburrimiento, si tenía que admitirlo.

La Princesa, como la había apodado, sólo tenía una ocupación. Salía temprano a la Fundación que ahora se había enterado, pertenecía a la familia, estaba en su oficina de ocho a cinco, le llevaban la cena y regresaba a su palacio.

Nada más.

Absolutamente _nada _más.

¿Cuántos años tenía, de todas maneras? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno?

¿No se suponía que debía salir con amigas, citarse con chicos? ¿Hacer algo _más _productivo que encerrarse en esa maldita habitación suya, con ese gato sarnoso? ¿O dejar de leer ese libro que seguramente pesaba más que un ladrillo?

Sí. Sin duda había estado intrigado desde un principio por la joven heredera Kinomoto.

Pero no ahora.

Ahora sólo estaba loco del aburrimiento.

Incluso curar hemorroides sonaba más atractivo que largas horas de nada.

Miró a su reloj con impaciencia y para su alivio, sólo le quedaban diez minutos más de guardia y el turno de la noche —Chiharu o Yamazaki— vendría.

Diez minutos se transformaron en diez horas de monotonía, hasta que al fin Yamazaki apareció para el intercambio. Lo primero que hizo, fue sacarse los malditos guantes, para pasárselos a su amigo, que también los miró con disgusto. A nadie, al parecer, le gustaban los malditos guantes.

Precisamente estaba bajando las escaleras sin tener la suerte de toparse con nadie, para dirigirse a su auto, cuando escuchó un golpe algo fuerte al lado del árbol que más cerca se encontraba de la casa.

Fue ahí donde la vio, treparse como si se tratara de un mono bien adiestrado, hasta llegar a la ventana… que daba _exactamente _a la habitación que él mismo había estado vigilando.

No pudo evitar soltar una maldición.

Así que por _eso _la pequeña Kinomoto no había salido de la habitación. ¡Precisamente porque nunca había estado en ella, para empezar!

Sabía que su turno ya había terminado, y que probablemente, podría lidiar con el problema mañana, después de una larga y merecida siesta… pero la furia que sentía por dentro no le dejó subirse en el auto como quería.

¿Cómo es posible que hubiera fallado en observar que esas ramas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el peso de alguien delgado? Alguien como _ella. _

Había descartado el árbol y sus escuetas ramas pensando que sería suicidio que alguien se subiera al mismo. Pero su error había estado en pensar en alguien de _su _peso. Ahora, miró con estupefacción cómo la joven esquivaba una rama y saltaba hacia la ventana, sin siquiera pestañear por cómo se encontraba siquiera a unos diez metros de altura. O que la caída, seguramente le rompería el hermoso cuello.

Si es que él mismo no se lo torcía.

Sí, justo la estaba viendo brincar, y fue precisamente por eso que la vio trastabillar… y resbalarse.

No escuchó ningún grito de espanto, pero su corazón se dio un vuelco al verla aferrarse del marco de la ventana con una mano.

Dejando de ser un espectador, corrió hasta ubicarse debajo de ella.

Fue ahí cuando ella notó por primera vez su presencia. Pero en vez de lucir aliviada, sólo frunció el ceño y Shaoran pudo jurar que le había escuchado maldecir.

"¡Espera ahí!" Ladró la orden, sin importarle si estaba gritando. Sería justo su suerte que la muchachita se rompiera todos los huesos bajo su guardia. Bueno, técnicamente no bajo su guardia…

Corrió hacia el interior de la casa, subió las mismas escaleras por las que había pasado hace cinco minutos, y entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Yamazaki, quien estaba viendo la televisión.

"Hey, Shaoran, ¿qué estás…?"

Pero Shaoran no escuchó nada.

Corrió hacia la ventana, para tomar la mano de la muchacha y por primera vez escuchó el grito espantado de ella, mientras tiraba hacia sí, venciendo a la gravedad.

El peso de ella, no era tan liviano como había calculado que fuera, por lo que cayeron —él sobre su espalda y ella encima de él— con fuerza, sobre la alfombra.

Shaoran respiró con fuerza, mientras sentía una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, y juró que sus manos estaban temblando.

Pero no eran las suyas, sino las que tenía atrapadas entre ellas.

Escuchó un gemido, y tras el susto, se preparó para dar la perorata más grande de la historia.

Por primera vez fue consciente de los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban entrecerrados, y de la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

La apartó con brusquedad, levantándose automáticamente sólo para verla respirar con dificultad, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se sacudía… con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Yamazaki, que lo había visto todo, fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¿Qué diablos…?"

Pero Shaoran le envió una mirada que cortó su frase en seco. "Yamazaki. ¿Podrías salir un momento? Tengo que hablar con la Srta. Kinomoto."

Shaoran no era su jefe, ni nada por el estilo. No tenía que obedecer su orden, ni siquiera tenía que escucharlo. Pero había algo _peligroso _acerca de su expresión, que hizo que el otro hombre sólo asintiera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shaoran la vio tumbada en la alfombra, mientras seguía con convulsionándose con esos pequeños tremores, que delataban que estaba consciente.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por los cabellos, totalmente perdido sobre qué hacer. ¿Estaría lastimada? No, no podía estarlo. A más de resbalarse, no había pasado nada, nada _en comparación _a lo que pudo haber pasado. Absolutamente nada.

"Kinomoto levántate," Espetó con rudeza, mientras se acercaba para tenderle una mano. Sabía que no le había pasado nada y si todo esto era una rusa para hacerle creer que no debería golpearle algo de sentido común en esa cabeza suya, estaba muy equivocada.

Pero lo que ella hizo le dejó congelado desde su sitio.

"_No hables más," _

Su voz, la voz que no había escuchado más de una ocasión, a parte de un frío 'Buenos días, buenas tardes', retumbó dentro de su cabeza, como una caricia sensual, más familiar de lo normal.

Como si se tratara de un hombre poseído, la miró estupefacto, mientras una mano de ella se posaba sobre su estómago y descendía, y descendía…

Hasta que se detuvo en seco, sin llegar hacia el lugar para el que seguramente se dirigía. Sin embargo, los ojos de Shaoran no pudieron dejar de notar, cómo en su camiseta, se distinguían con claridad, sus…

"_Deja de mirarme," _

Otra vez, la voz en su cabeza, que hizo que la mirara a la cara, que ahora lucía igual de controlada que siempre.

Ella se levantó, como si estuviera exhausta, pero no lo suficiente como para enviarle una mirada mortífera a él y a sus manos.

Shaoran se preparó para su discurso, pero ella le cortó en seco.

"Tus guantes. ¿Dónde están?"

Él sólo pudo parpadear con incredulidad.

¿Es que acaso la muchachita estaba loca? ¡La había acabado de salvar y lo único que ella podía preocuparse era por esos malditos guantes!

Shaoran no supo si echarse a reír histérico, o disponerse a llorar.

"Me parece bien que preguntes por mis guantes. Yo iba a preguntar por tu maldita cordura,"

Ella lo miró desafiante. "Estás despedido."

Shaoran frunció el ceño. "No puedes despedirme. No trabajo para ti. Ni siquiera trabajo para tu padre, si nos ponemos técnicos."

Pero ella lo miró sin piedad alguna. "La única condición que se te impuso fue que usaras tus guantes. Y no los veo,"

Shaoran estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Si piensas, princesa, que me vas a desviar del tema por esos malditos guantes, estás equivocada. No tengo que usar los guantes, porque no es mi turno, así de sencillo. De hecho, precisamente cuando me retiraba, te vi fallar en tu turno de Cirque du Soleil,"

Ella tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse, y Shaoran no pudo evitar percatarse lo bien que se veía así.

"No debiste haberme ayudado. Yo podía hacerlo sola."

Furia volvió con rapidez a Shaoran. "_¿Podías hacerlo sola? _¡Ella dice que podía hacerlo sola! ¡Casi se mata, pero podía hacerlo sola!" Vociferó sin importarle que atrajera más atención. La levantó de los brazos, como si tratara de una niña malcriada, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de sus brazos, mientras la veía temblar, nuevamente.

Su cara se volvió a contraer en dolor, y Shaoran supo que había sido demasiado severo.

"¿Desde hace cuánto haces esto, princesa? ¿Desde hace cuánto sales donde sólo Dios sabe, mientras yo estoy esperando como pelele ahí afuera?"

Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y el rubor continuaba poblando sus mejillas.

La sacudió un poco para hacerla reaccionar, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue otro gemido.

¿La estaba lastimando?

Pero era imposible. Si apenas la estaba agarrando…

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la mirada de dolor que creía vería, fue nublada por una que su experiencia, le decía era una de…

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Deseo.

Deseo en su más pura y simple expresión.

La primera vez que había cruzado palabras con su nuevo guardaespaldas había colocado todos sus refuerzos en línea, mientras que tocar su mano sólo le había traído una explosión de chocolate a la boca. Chocolate, que bajaba por su garganta, el más dulce que jamás había probado…

Y ahora no era nada distinto.

Había querido espantarlo, por supuesto, pero el hombre era impasible. Su plan había sido matarle del aburrimiento hasta que ya no pudiera controlarlo más. Pero era bastante obvio que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Sin embargo, el punto de quiebre había sido hoy.

Hoy, cuando, por el susto de estar a menos de cinco segundos de lo que era una muerte segura… había dejado caer todas sus barreras, y él la había tocado.

Cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba con agonía cuán cerca del clímax había estado. Nunca había tenido una reacción tan violenta como la que el guardaespaldas le había traído, lo cual la había dejado aún más sorprendida.

Tumbada en la alfombra, había experimentado el placer más intenso de todos, uno que casi llegaba al punto de dolor. Si bien era cierto, tocar a las personas le traían sensaciones… había algo especial sobre Li, no porque el hombre no fuera atractivo por sí solo.

Ahora mismo se le hacía difícil mirarle a esos ojos penetrantes, y no dejar que su vista bajara por los abdominales bien definidos que se veían debajo de esa camiseta… O de las piernas que se habían sentido firmes debajo de las suyas…

Pero no.

Sabía que no era por cómo lucía. Dios, había conocido hombres mucho más atractivos, que no la habían reducido a la necesidad en la que se encontraba ahora mismo.

Estrechó las piernas, mientras notaba, con horror y vergüenza cuán húmeda se encontraba.

Vio su mano acercarse, pero ella huyó como si del diablo se tratara. No. No podía dejarle tocarla. Era humillante más allá de lo que su razón podía comprender.

¿Cómo, cómo su cuerpo le había jugado tan mal? Sí, sabía que no era normal, pero… Sakura parpadeó, confundida.

Pero por supuesto, que el hombre no tenía una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque siendo el hombre testarudo que Sakura estaba comenzando a conocer, otra vez, esos dedos, que eran algo toscos, incluso, volvieron a hundirse en su piel, y otro shock de placer la recorrió por completo.

Se quedó inmóvil, mientras ola y ola de tortuoso goce avanzaba en ella, que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y perderse con ella…

A lo lejos, fue consciente de que alguien le hablaba.

"¿Princesa?"

El chocolate en su boca no permitía que hablara. De hecho, parecía que se había olvidado de hablar.

De todas maneras, lo intentó.

Para su vergüenza, lo único que salió fue otro gemido, por lo que se hizo acreedora a otro sacudón.

Él tenía que soltarla. _Tenía que hacerlo. _Sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle y juró que empezaba a ver estrellas.

Su respiración se hizo elaborada, por lo que su pecho hizo fricción con el de él. Fue todo lo que necesitó, para terminar.

Los gemidos ahora ya no se dieron sólo desde su fuero interno, sino que no pudo evitar soltarlos, uno a uno, mientras, para sostenerse, se aferró a los hombros masculinos, sin poder evitar, clavarle las uñas.

Que las manos de él pasaran de sus brazos a su cintura, fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Intentó morderse el labio, mientras su cerebro se dio por vencido y de repente, todo se oscureció.

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Decir que Shaoran estaba sorprendido, era decir poco.

Decir que estaba excitado —y mucho más de lo que recordaba haber estado— era quedarse… corto.

Depositó a la joven en su cama, mientras sentía la fuerte incomodidad que tenía en los pantalones.

Trató respirar hondo, para calmarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue inhalar el perfume de ella, el mismo que había invadido la habitación —y sus sentidos— y que seguramente ahora lo acompañaría a donde fuera.

Intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera la bella durmiente, pero le fue difícil.

La habitación estaba decorada con lo necesario, pero no tenía la clase de lujos que se imaginaba que alguien de la posición de los Kinomoto debería. Ciertamente, no tenía el cine en casa que él mismo se imaginaba teniendo en su departamento, que si sus cálculos eran ciertos, era la mitad de esta misma habitación.

De cosas personales sólo había un retrato de ella, cuando, quizás, tenía unos doce o trece años. Estaba sola, sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos, y a diferencia de otros retratos ordinarios, la modelo no sonreía. Tenía un cuaderno en su regazo y se encontraba pensativa… Y sola.

Ahora podía entender por qué.

Condenación, ahora podía entender el por qué de los malditos guantes.

Su mirada lo traicionó, y se encontró otra vez mirando con incredulidad que una mujer así pudiera existir.

No le había tomado mucho adivinar qué había sucedido. Cierto, no entendía cómo todo funcionaba, pero a decir verdad, los hechos hablaban más claros que mil palabras.

Sakura Kinomoto, era una ninfómana.

No había otra palabra para definirla.

Es decir, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, se excitaba porque le toquen los brazos? Seguramente la mujer tenía algún fetiche, que la había hecho una pervertida incluso desde pequeña…

Quizás por eso se había escabullido hoy. Para tener algún revolcón con algún idiota que pudiera soportar su exterior de hielo.

¿Sus padres estaban al tanto de su perversión? ¿Sabían lo que ocultaba?

¿Podría Eriol, encontrarle una familia más loca que esta para resguardar? Primero la vieja y sus hemorroides, y ahora la joven ninfo.

Y era Eriol. _Esto _olía a Eriol kilómetros atrás.

Pero las pagaría.

No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero algún día, Eriol Hiiragizawa pagaría ésta y todas las demás que ya le había hecho.

Shaoran suspiró, decidiendo por irse, no fuera que la loca se despertara y… lo violara.

Cierto, no en una ocasión había fantaseado con Kinomoto, pero, violación voluntaria o involuntaria… igual seguía siendo violación…

Sin poder resistirse, tocó su cara, sólo para verla estremecerse nuevamente.

"Li, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Su corazón saltó en su caja torácica, mientras se retiraba sobre sus pasos, escondiendo sus manos.

"Nada. No estaba haciendo nada."

Yamazaki entró en la habitación, entrecerrando la mirada.

"La estabas tocando, Shaoran."

Shaoran sintió el pinchazo de la ira. "¿Y qué pasa si la estaba tocando?" En realidad, ya se comenzaba a hartar de que le dijeran qué hacer con sus manos.

Yamazaki se cruzó de brazos. "Sabes que está prohibido."

"Y sabes que eres peor que un grano en la nalga."

El hombre estalló en una carcajada. "Ya lárgate, Li. Estás cansado."

No. Cansado no era lo que estaba. _Exhausto, _sería más exacto.

E intrigado.

Aún así, decidió que quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Subiéndose a su auto, sacudió el pensamiento, mientras recordaba cómo los ojos esmeraldas se habían cerrado en anticipación.

Nah.

Su imaginación no era tan buena.

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Sakura se volteó en la sábana y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza.

Su secreto más profundo, el más oscuro de toda su existencia, había quedado expuesto a un hombre del que apenas sabía su nombre.

Como era de esperarse, su habitación estaba sumida en las sombras. Con seguridad, si levantaba un espejo y se miraba el rostro, un farolillo rojo palidecería al compararlo con sus mejillas.

Por una vez, se preguntó si podía ser…_normal. _Pero como siempre que lo había pedido, fue negada.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba en la puerta, y por un instante, su mortificación sólo incrementó. ¿Sería _él_ dispuesto a hundirla más en su bochorno? Con nervios, se levantó con lentitud de la cama.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? Horrorizada, se miró a sí misma… seguramente… ¿no habían hecho _nada? _ No. No lo creía. Además de eso… Seguía vestida igual. De todas maneras, sintió que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

"¿Monstruo?"

La voz era tan conocida, que no pudo evitarla identificarla inmediatamente. A pesar de eso… no esperó la ola de decepción/alivio que había traído consigo.

Suspirando, encendió la luz. "Pasa, Touya."

La puerta no tardó en abrirse de golpe, en una de las entradas dramáticas a las que tanto favorecía su hermano mayor. Sakura tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, donde encontró que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Te he estado llamando todo el día, Sakura."

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras revisaba la milésima llamada que su hermano le había hecho en el transcurso del día.

"Lo siento. ¿Tenías algo importante que decirme?"

Pero Touya no dijo nada. Se dedicó a estudiarla a la distancia, como siempre se había manejado con ella.

"Luces diferente." La espina de Sakura se enderezó con vergüenza.

¿Diferente? ¿Diferente, _cómo?_

Por un momento, desbloqueó su mente, para permitirle _saber…_

Pero no. Sólo consiguió silencio de su parte.

"¿Diferente?" Quizás, si pretendía que nada había pasado… Seguramente, Li no diría nada.

"¿Sigues triste?" Cambió abruptamente de tema.

Tristeza no era exactamente lo que sentía en este instante. Más como vergüenza, pudor, bochorno, cobardía… Pero ella sabía a qué se refería Touya, y dejando a un lado los recientes pero embarazosos hechos con su nuevo guardaespaldas, tristeza no alcanzaba a cubrir cuánto extrañaba a su abuela. Sin embargo, no era tristeza la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente al pensar en ella.

Era furia. Furia por el/la desgraciado que osó llevársela en tan horribles condiciones. Una mujer tan íntegra, tan buena como su abuela, jamás merecía un maltrato de ninguna clase…peor el fin horrendo.

Touya comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, como siempre lo solía hacer cuando se encontraba nervioso.

"¿Has averiguado algo?" Contestó con otra pregunta, porque a decir verdad, no quería exponer aún más sus sentimientos.

Touya negó. "No he podido sacarme a la bruja de encima."

"¿Bruja?"

Touya se sentó sobre su cama. "Ya sabes. Mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Es un chiste de nuestro padre, ¿verdad? La mujer creo que es la mitad de lo que yo mido, por lo menos tú te le llevas una cabeza, y es más delgada que tú,"

Sakura hizo una mueca. "¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda?"

Touya rodó los ojos. "En serio. Creo que yo podría estrellarla contra la pared de un solo soplido. ¿A eso le llaman guardaespaldas?"

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿Al menos es guapa?"

Touya se frotó la cara con las manos. "La mujer más bella que he visto. Amy me va a matar,"

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la engreída a la que su hermano ahora favorecía. Sus pensamientos sólo incluían el dinero que Touya algún día heredaría.

Pero conociéndolo a su hermano, sabía que Amy, no duraría mucho en su lista. Como todas las otras.

"Bueno… a diferencia de ti, que has estado embelesado con tu guardián… Sí he podido investigar algo. No sé cuánto más pueda averiguar, hoy mi guardaespaldas se percató de mi salida. En verdad tengo que deshacerme de él." Por eso y por sus razones personales.

"¿Qué averiguaste?"

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron. "Hoy hablé con una de los testigos. La dueña del local."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me dijo que no había visto la cara del… _asesino. _Pero que estaba segura de su estatura, porque era bastante baja y algo delgada en complexión."

Touya entrecerró los ojos. "Me estás diciendo que fue una mujer."

Sakura asintió.

"Mierda,"

"La policía no quiere revelar ningún detalle. Pero lo que ella me dijo sonó a verdad así que…"

Sakura sintió que su estómago se estrechaba, recién procesando la información.

"¿Crees que fue contratada?"

"No. Creo que fue alguien que ella conoce. _Conocía." _

"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" Preguntó él, con preocupación en el rostro.

"El siguiente paso, Touya, es deshacerme de mi molesto guardaespaldas para poder salir sin que nuestro padre vigile cada uno de mis pasos. _Te sugiero _que comiences a trabajar en lo mismo."

Touya sonrió con ironía. "Uh-oh. El monstruo está suelto. Sálvese quien pueda,"

"Ya vete, idiota. Mientras tanto, necesito una lista de todos los contactos de mi abuela. Sin importar el sexo,"

Touya la saludó como los militares. "¿Algo más mi comandante?"

Sakura le golpeó en el hombro. "Deja de pensar con tu cosita y al fin usa la cabeza. Te haría bien hacerlo de vez en cuando,"

Touya le enseñó una sonrisa completa. "¿Sabes que no importa si logras espantar a tu guardaespaldas? Papá te pondrá otros diez en su reemplazo,"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero cualquiera que coloquen de reemplazo, será menos metiche que el que tengo ahora…" Pero Touya no escuchó su comentario, porque la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Fin del capítulo…

Notas de Autora.

Hola a todassss! En verdad me da mucho gusto que hayan leído y dejado sus comentarios. Les agradezco mucho toda la honestidad y solidaridad que muestran hacia mí.

Para quienes crean o no, en las festividades, les envío un abrazo muy especial por Navidad, y que el próximo año esté cargado de salud y prosperidad para todas y también para sus seres queridos.

Ahora un breve comentario por el capi. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Menuda reacción la de nuestra protagonista! Jajaja me dio mucho gusto escribir este cap… es sólo un botoncito de lo que tengo almacenado para esta historia.

Gracias una vez más por el voto de confianzaaaaaaa, las quiero muchooo esperen algo de mí muy pronto.

Por fa, por regalo de fin de año quiero ver sus comentarios!

Besos,

Sakki


	4. Chapter 4

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

"**My Sweet Bodyguard"**

**Escrito por** Sakki-chan

**Capítulo 3**

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Cuando Sakura Kinomoto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue que las cortinas estaban abiertas. La luz del sol se colaba, interrumpiendo el sueño que la había esquivado hasta muy tarde en la noche. Recordaba haber cerrado las cortinas, porque en verdad detestaba levantarse por la luz. También, recordaba haberse cepillado el cabello, los dientes y colocado la bata que ahora estaba tirada descuidadamente en el piso.

7:00 AM en punto, anunciaba el reloj en su velador.

Sin reaccionar todavía, su mirada descendió sobre ella misma.

Y fue ahí cuando lanzó el grito más fuerte que su garganta le permitió.

Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas, mientras se levantaba de un brinco y escuchaba que la puerta se abría de golpe.

La mirada de Shaoran fue lo que la catapultó al llanto histérico. Tocar a las personas siempre había sido peligroso para ella, pero seguramente estaba fuera de sus cabales cuando corrió a los brazos del guardaespaldas, sin importarle más nada.

"Shh." Intentó calmarla él, mientras la agarraba de los hombros. Sus guantes, gracias al Cielo, en su sitio.

Pero no había nada que la pudiera calmar en este momento.

A lo lejos, como si Li se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia, lo escuchó hablar por radio.

"Sí. Habitación osa menor. Código azul. No, está fuera de rojorojo." Si hubiera podido hablar, quizás, hubiera preguntado por qué tanta tontería y no hablar directamente con palabras coherentes.

Sin embargo, la interrupción de un pequeño pelotón de hombres fuertemente armados, fue suficiente para distraerla un poco.

"Li. Sácala de aquí. Procedimiento 3 y 4,"

Li no dijo nada, sólo la tomó de un codo, mientras la sacaba de su propia habitación, para llevarla a sólo Dios sabe dónde.

Fue consciente de estar sentada, mas cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran con libertad.

A pesar de su firme resolución de no mirar la cara de preocupación de su guardaespaldas, no pudo evitar buscar la mirada ambarina, y con ello, se forzó a observar sus alrededores. Seguramente, ésta era la vieja bodega que su padre había cerrado hace algún tiempo. Pero ahora lucía como central de inteligencia. Paneles nuevos, vigilancia de todas las cámaras recientemente colocadas en la mansión y algunos otros artefactos que Sakura no tenía la capacidad de reconocer.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"

Li estaba acuclillado, sacando algo de un pequeño maletín.

Ella no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque en realidad… _no _tenía qué decirle y eso la avergonzaba aún más.

Por primera vez, desde que se levantó, fue consciente de lo que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

O de lo que no estaba cubriendo.

"Q-Quiero cambiarme," Se volvió a estremecer al escuchar lo quebrada de su voz.

La quijada de él se endureció. "Eso no va a ser posible todavía, princesa. Necesito tomar la evidencia,"

Fue ahí cuando su histeria resurgió a la superficie. "¡¿Evidencia? ¿Qué más evidencia necesitas, Li? _¡Estoy cubierta en mi propia sangre!" _El estallido no fue nada silencioso, pero la mirada de él se mantuvo con calma.

"Tranquilízate. No es tu propia sangre,"

Sakura se estremeció, mientras intentaba taparse lo mejor que podía con sus brazos. Y es que, a decir verdad, el baby doll que cargaba no hacía tan bien para cubrir su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó, con desconfianza, preguntándose si esto era alguna clase de broma práctica de él, por lo de ayer…

Oh, _no. _Lo de ayer… su episodio psicótico mientras él la sostenía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras recordaba por primera vez su humillación.

Su mirada ámbar repasó con escrutinio los detalles su cara. Su rubor sólo se incrementó aún más.

"Es demasiada. En el mejor de los casos, estarías desmayada."

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y en el peor?"

Él esquivó su mirada.

Eso fue respuesta suficiente.

Sakura sintió la histeria agolparse en su garganta. "Estaría muerta."

El silencio se hizo por un momento. "Por favor. Sé que es difícil… en este momento. Pero estás bien. Sólo… sólo fue un truco para espantarte. _Espantarnos. _Trata… de recordar,"

Una risa nerviosa se liberó de sus labios. "Eso es lo peor, Li. No recuerdo nada. _Nada. _Sólo sé… que me dormí. Y fue así como me desperté. Ensangrentada,"

Él asintió, mientras extraía una cajita y algunos hisopos para tomar muestras en diferentes sectores de su cuerpo.

"Estoy seguro que es sangre de cerdo. O de vaca. El laboratorio decidirá eso. ¿Sientes que estás lastimada?" Por primera vez, Sakura lo miró en serio. El semblante de cansancio era más que obvio… pero debajo del agotamiento… había algo más. ¿Preocupación?

"No," Y era la verdad. Se hubiera levantado como cualquier día normal, de no ser porque el piso de su habitación, sus sábanas y ella misma, parecían recién salidas de la filmación de alguna película de vampiros.

"Tendrán… tendrán que hacer el examen de violación. Y también uno de sangre, para ver qué droga… Oh, Yamazaki estás _tan_ despedido," Terminó farfullando, mientras cerraba el maletín.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. "¿Crees… crees que esto esté vinculado a la muerte de mi abuela?"

Shaoran se levantó, su semblante, como nunca, totalmente serio. "_Eso, _es precisamente lo que creo, princesa."

El pecho de Sakura se oprimió en dolor. ¿Ella era la siguiente?

"¿Qué significa, Li? ¿Por qué alguien… _nos odia _tanto?"

Él la ayudó a levantarse. "No sé qué pudiste haber hecho tú o tu abuela para ganarse… un fan. Lo que sí sé, es qué significa."

Ella lo miró expectante. Después de que un minuto completo pasara, y él aún no terminaba su frase, la curiosidad ganó lo mejor de ella. "¿Qué?"

"Significa, princesa, que se acabó tu privacidad."

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Decir que Eriol estaba histérico, era muy poco. Tomoyo observó con preocupación, cómo su marido, tan temprano en la mañana lucía un entrecejo muy enfurruñado, mientras perdía la calma y buen humor que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Nadie se había salvado de su furia, y ella misma no se había atrevido a decir una palabra por temor a que éste explotara como el Krakatoa.

Los que no corrieron la misma suerte, de poder evadir la lava de ardiente furia, fueron Yamazaki… y como siempre, _Shaoran. _

Desde el momento en que ambos hombres se sentaron frente a su esposo, el uno más lívido que el otro —extraordinariamente, Shaoran lucía bastante calmado— la tensión se sintió instantánea.

¿Qué había pasado? Tomoyo aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea. La empresa de Eriol, manejaba el resguardo de varias familias acaudaladas y personajes importantes que requirieran guardaespaldas. Los famosillos por lo general eran de última prioridad, a pesar de lo que se creía. Con sólo alejar una que otra fan loca, o algún acechador… no había por qué preocuparse. Con colocar a un hombre que luciera lo suficientemente _grande _ o malo… los inoportunos se esfumaban. Además, el resguardo sólo incluía presentaciones públicas y otros eventos que colocaran al artista en el ojo público.

En realidad, quienes tenían más prioridad —y los que recibían a los guardaespaldas más capacidades, más entrenamiento y mucho más preparados para un ataque—, eran los personajes con más dinero del que probablemente podrían gastar en una existencia, junto con sus familias. Eran ellos quienes eran el _target _de secuestradores, ladrones y asesinos.

Al ver que eran Shaoran y Yamazaki quienes se acercaron a la oficina de Eriol, como un estudiante travieso se acerca a la oficina del director, Tomoyo finalmente pudo deducir que el problema partía del resguardo más importante para Eriol. Los Kinomoto. Y ahora podía entender el por qué de la furia. Sin duda, el _faux pas _con lo de la anciana no había sido suficiente. De algún modo, algo más…

No quiso ni pensar en las consecuencias. Fujitaka Kinomoto no era una persona con la que se debía jugar. Si alguien cometía un error… como el que ya lo habían cometido, ni todos los guardaespaldas de Eriol podrían combatir lo que se les venía. Probablemente quebrarían. El hombre, siendo tan influyente, sin duda, recurriría a sus amistades y el negocio de su marido se vendría abajo más rápido que lo que cantaba un gallo.

"Tomoyo, ¿puedes esperar afuera, por favor?" La frase contenía los modales con los que siempre se había dirigido hacia ella, pero aún así… sabía que Eriol estaba al borde de su control.

Sin querer discutir, salió en silencio. No es como si era necesario estar ahí adentro para escuchar todo.

Eriol necesitaba gritar para desahogarse. "¿Quién me va a explicar qué _mierda _pasó?"

Tomoyo esperó, fuera de la puerta, su oído pegado a escuchar cualquier detalle.

Shaoran habló, con voz fuerte, pero serena. "La joven Kinomoto gritó. Yamazaki y yo estábamos en el lobby, intercambiando, porque ya era hora de mi turno. Subí las escaleras corriendo y entré a su habitación. Las paredes, las sábanas, el piso y ella misma, estaban cubiertas de sangre. Éstas son las fotografías,"

Tomoyo no pudo evitar abrir la boca en asombro. ¿La hija también había sido asesinada? ¿Y en la propia mansión? ¿Bajo todo el resguardo?

Por un momento se hizo el silencio, aparentemente, Eriol analizando las fotografías.

"¿Y después?" Urgió Eriol, con impaciencia.

"Después, la llevé a tomar muestras. Estaba histérica, como era de esperarse."

Tomoyo respiró con alivio. Al menos la muchacha no estaba muerta.

"Poco después, se la llevaron al laboratorio. La policía fue llamada, y ahora la mansión está cerrada por análisis."

Eriol suspiró. "Fujitaka Kinomoto me llamó. Por supuesto, está histérico. ¿Cuál es tu versión de los hechos Yamazaki?"

"Yo… Eriol, en verdad no sé qué pasó. Nadie entró en la habitación. No me dormí en ningún momento, sólo estaba fuera, estoy seguro que se cerraron las ventanas. No hay forma de que hubieran entrado sin que yo lo hubiera sentido, habrían tenido que romper el vidrio, que aún está intacto."

"¿Y qué?" Espetó Eriol, sin paciencia. "¿Vino el hada de los dientes a pintar las paredes? ¡Algo tuvo que haber sucedido, Yamazaki!"

Shaoran volvió a intervenir. "Ya revisamos las grabaciones. No hay absolutamente nada, ni la cámara de los exteriores ni la del corredor. Si alguien hubiera entrado, el equipo en la van de afuera lo hubiera visto y grabado. Pero no hay nada,"

"¿Qué hipótesis tienen, antes de que los despida a los dos?"

Yamazaki fue el primero en explotar. "¿Quieres la verdad, Eriol? La verdad es que este trabajo apesta y en realidad me estás haciendo un favor. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pues ahí te va. Pienso, que Sakura Kinomoto, al igual que su abuela, están _locas. _Pero loca de remate. En serio, ¿este chiste de los guantes? Es una ridiculez. ¿Quién quita que fue ella misma quien ensució las paredes? Shaoran y yo la encontramos más temprano, saltando por la ventana. ¿Qué clase de lunática hace eso, huh?"  
La retahíla de quejas que prorrumpieron de la boca del hombre, hicieron que Tomoyo abriera la suya en sorpresa.

Tomoyo, que conocía bastante bien a su esposo, supo lo que vendría.

"No es mi negocio saber si están locas o no, Yamazaki. Mi negocio es que _mis _guardaespaldas _funcionen _cuando deberían. No que me den excusas baratas y mucho _menos _que me falten el respeto a mí, o mis clientes. Yamazaki, entrega tu arma y tu chaleco en Recursos Humanos. Estás despedido," Por un momento, se hizo el silencio absoluto dentro de la oficina, como si se tratara de calma antes de la tormenta.

Y qué tormenta. Yamazaki estaba furioso. _Realmente _furioso. Y últimamente, la gente furiosa parecía gustar de desahogarse con la cara de Hiiragizawa.

Se abalanzó sobre su jefe— ahora _ex— _sin importarle ninguna consecuencia.

Shaoran miró al corpulento hombre apuntar con su puño a la nariz de Eriol, fallar en el golpe y luego regresar por otro en la boca. En su opinión, Eriol se lo había buscado. Pero cuando vio que Yamazaki no se conformaría con el puñetazo de confianza —y muy bien merecido— hasta que tuviera que ser llevado al hospital, se levantó de su silla y lo tomó de los brazos, mientras Tomoyo entraba en la oficina gritando, entretanto gente de la misma oficina, a la que Shaoran no conocía, se encargó de separarlos.

A decir verdad, el drama entre Eriol y Yamazaki le importaba muy poco. Por algo que sí estaba intrigado era sobre lo que había pasado con Carrie, oops, perdón, Sakura. ¿Cómo había llegado tanta sangre a la habitación, sin que ella se percatase? Todo era extraño, especialmente con los antecedentes que la rodeaban.

Sabía, que, sin lugar a dudas, Sakura se encontraba detrás de todo esto.

Shaoran parpadeó con incredulidad… No, no puede ser.

Todo había estado en sus narices.

¡Por supuesto que había sido ella! ¿Quién, sino?

Shaoran aflojó a Yamazaki, quien más calmado sólo respiraba profundo. Shaoran salió casi corriendo de la oficina y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, se subió a su Toyota y recorrió las calles como si el diablo mismo lo hubiera poseído.

_Sakura, Sakura. _

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.=

Sakura lució bastante satisfecha con su trabajo. Spy la miró de una forma extraña, mientras ella andaba en puntitas y dispersaba más de la mezcla que simulaba sangre.

Necesitaba deshacerse de Li, fuera cual fuera el costo.

Por supuesto, su plan había sido brillante. Desde cómo en Internet logró investigar los materiales para hacer sangre de utilería y en un breve paseo por la ferretería que su hermano se había dado, habían conseguido los materiales.

Escondió la mezcla debajo de la cama… y Li, siendo el típico macho (el que no sabía qué era lo que había pasado el día de ayer) la había esquivado como si se tratara de la plaga.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. Era obvio por qué él huiría.

Pero lo necesitaba lejos, si, quería su cordura. Y si no quería tener otro vergonzoso tropezón.

Lo más difícil fue esparcirse la mezcla sobre sí misma mientras estaba acostada. Fingir que estaba asustada fue lo más fácil.

Li parecía espantado, por lo cual pudo saber que su trabajo había sido estelar. Nadie podría sospechar. Y una amenaza tan obvia, su padre no podría dejar pasar. Esta compañía de seguridad era oficialmente _historia._

=.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.=.:+:.==.:+:.=:.+.:=.:+:.

Shaoran llegó a la oficina de la princesa.

Fue Chiharu, su eterno reemplazo, que lo miró con asombro cuando él la pasó por alto y abrió la puerta del despacho sin siquiera llamar.

Sakura brincó en su asiento, mientras despegaba su mirada esmeralda de la pantalla de su laptop. La misma mirada que se entrecerró al ver a Li, sudando, respirando con fuerza —como si hubiera corrido— y con el ceño más fruncido de lo que nunca lo había visto.

"¿Esa es manera de entrar en la oficina de una persona?" Dijo ella, irritada, mientras cerraba su laptop con fuerza.

Pero Shaoran no andaba con rodeos.

"Chiharu, necesito hablar con la señorita Kinomoto. ¿Podrías esperar afuera? Esto no tardará mucho,"

Chiharu cerró la puerta tras su paso.

Sakura no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que Li la había descubierto. _Maldición. _

"¿Cuán egoísta puedes ser, chiquilla mimada?" Le espetó, mientras se acercaba hasta tocar el gran escritorio que la protegía. "¿No piensas en tus acciones o eres simplemente mala por naturaleza? Hay un grupo de _personas _detrás de esto. Gente real, que dependen de este trabajo para sobrevivir. _Familias. Niños. _Somos personas normales, ¡cuyo único pecado es no haber nacido con una cuchara de plata en nuestros labios y tener que _trabajar _para poder ganar un bocado de comida!" Era más que obvio que Shaoran se quedaría sin trabajo, no por la ineptitud que habían mostrado durante la mañana, sino más bien por su carácter.

Pero al diablo. La princesita no se saldría con la suya.

Sakura sintió el impacto de las palabras de Li y maldijo internamente. Su intención no había sido que los despidan a todos, simplemente había querido sacárselos de encima a él y a su amigo. Nunca creyó por un momento que los despedirían, especialmente no a Li, quien irradiaba con todo su aire que era un excelente guardaespaldas.

Si tenía que admitir por qué no lo quería desde un principio… era porque en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, el hombre era más listo de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir y fuera de eso, le hacía sentir cosas… cosas que no había sentido nunca y que no estaba dispuesta a sentir.

"No entiendo de qué estás hablando," Obviamente tenía que negarlo. Que esto llegara a los oídos de sus padres sería catastrófico. Lamentaba haberlos tenido que preocupar, pero la investigación de la muerte de su abuela iba primero. _Sí, claro. _Le reprochó su mente.

Aún furioso y todo, Li era demasiado atractivo. Demasiados problemas además.

Su escueta respuesta enfureció aún más a Shaoran, que no podía creer la frialdad con la que la princesita actuaba.

"Entiendes, entiendes perfectamente. Sé que fuiste tú la que echó toda esa sangre. Apuesto que será sangre falsa. No hubo posibilidad que alguien hubiera entrado en tu habitación, no con Yamazaki en el pasillo y con todas las cámaras rodeándote." Gruñó él, mientras daba pasos involuntariamente más cercanos a ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda… mientras recordaba involuntariamente la sensación de placer intenso que la recorría cuando él la tocaba.

"Necesito que salgas de mi oficina Li. No puedes interrumpir ni hablarle así a tus superiores,"

Si la situación no fuera del todo desagradable, Shaoran habría estallado en una carcajada.

"¿Estás de broma? Puedo hablarle así a quien yo quiera. Especialmente a niñitas malcriadas y egoístas como tú,"

La paciencia de Sakura se agotó. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y no le metió una cachetada, como una mujer normal le hubiera hecho. Sakura Kinomoto, como su abuela, aparentaba ser delicada, pero por dentro era una guerrera.

Y las guerreras no meten cachetadas.

Las guerreras patean y meten puñetes.

Y fue precisamente lo segundo que hizo. Un golpe bien asentado en la quijada del guardaespaldas, que seguramente debió haberle dolido, mientras con su otro brazo quiso pegarle en un costado.

Shaoran tenía que aplaudir su técnica. No lo hubiera esperado de una chica protegida como ella, pero comenzaba a percatarse que Sakura Kinomoto no era tan inofensiva como aparentaba.

Los golpes, hubieran funcionado, talvez, en alguien con menos masa muscular. O con menos cerebro.

En todo caso, con toda su experiencia, Shaoran los esquivó con facilidad. "Eso no funcionará conmigo, princesa," Dijo mientras la aferraba de sus mismos puños. Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras la tiraba de sí para sostenerla más cerca y susurrarle al oído. "¿Puedes ver por qué necesitas protección? No puedes ni asestarle un golpe al hombre que te está agrediendo."

Sakura se mordió del labio. Qué estúpida había sido. Por supuesto que Li se aprovechaba de su discapacidad —ella no lo vería de ninguna otra forma— para hacerla titubear. Li no traía sus guantes, y ahora no había nada que la protegiera del tacto de sus manos.

Intentó aflojarse, a toda costa, pero era como intentar mover una montaña.

Sintió la aspereza del jean del hombre, versus la suavidad de la falda de seda que traía. La volteó como si se tratara de un maniquí, y la colocó bajo su voluntad en menos de cinco segundos. Sudor comenzó a rodar por la sien de Sakura, perdiendo control por completo de su cuerpo, pero manteniendo una lucha —lucha inútil— contra sus sentidos adicionales, que la traicionaban con el mayor descaro.

Cuando el chocolate empezó a deslizarse por su boca, supo que comenzaba a perder la batalla.

"Piénsalo, princesita. En dos segundos ya te tengo bajo mi voluntad. En cinco podría hacer esto…" Sus manos soltaron sus puños y se dirigieron automáticamente a la piel expuesta de su cuello. Su voz, ronca, varonil, y que la hacía estremecerse por motivos totalmente diferentes a sus sentidos extras, llegó hasta sus oídos, colocándola aún más a su merced.

"…y apretar… y apretar…" Susurró Shaoran, toda su furia olvidada y concentrado en el delgado cuello que ahora tenía entre sus dedos. Una vez más, el contraste entre su piel dorada y la piel blanca y delicada de la joven no le pasaron desapercibidos. Fue consciente de que era mayor a ella por diez años o más, de que su estrato social y el de ella eran totalmente opuestos, que ella era una chiquilla mimada, y que él era un hombre trabajador. Pero no pudo evitar desearla, justo como cuando la había visto en la piscina.

Lo que sí no pasó desapercibido fue el reflejo de ambas figuras frente a las grandes ventanas desde donde ella seguramente podía contemplar todo lo que les pertenecía a su familia. Fue una de las imágenes más eróticas que Shaoran podía recordar haber visto en toda su vida. Los ojos verdes de ella también se posaron sobre el contacto entre sus manos.

Shaoran sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando sintió que ella se debilitaba ante él, su trasero pegado a su jean, causando una fricción insoportable.

Pero lo verdaderamente insoportable comenzó dos segundos más tarde, cuando ella empezó a estremecerse bajo su agarre, y un movimiento de caderas por parte de ella…

Fue cuando la escuchó hablar, mientras en el vidrio veía su cara contraída, como si fuera dolor…o placer intenso que estuviera experimentando.

"_Suéltame," _Comandó ella, sin mucha insistencia, contradiciendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos corporales, mientras sus delicadas manos comenzaban a deslizarse por los masculinos muslos, mientras Shaoran intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

Un susurro, lento, embriagante, llegó hasta sus oídos desde los labios de la joven. Shaoran la soltó inmediatamente, sólo para agarrarla de los brazos y sostenerla.

Intentó sacudirla, pero lo único que consiguió fue excitarse a sí mismo. Su pecho se frotó en desenfrenada locura, mientras ella volteaba y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con furia contenida…

Y el placer, una vez más, ganó.

Notas de Autora: 

Ahora sí debe ser oficial. Soy la autora menos constante y horrible de todo Fanfiction. En azares del destino, me he encontrado con la mitad de este capítulo y no me he podido resistir la tentación de terminarlo. No podía creer cuando vi la fecha de mi última actualización! Me sentí avergonzada. Es cierto que tengo varias ocupaciones (ya estoy en el ultimo año de universidad y tengo un trabajo full time) pero eso no es excusa para dejar pendientes mis historias.

Quiero pedirles disculpas a todas & todos por el retraso. Voy a tratar de imponerme un calendario para escribir esta historia (que ha sido una brisa escribir, a diferencia de otras) y de actualizar semanal, o al menos cada dos semanas.

Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo/paciencia. Creo que cuando termine esta historia podré seguir avanzando con Shadow…

Un abrazo, nos veremos pronto.


End file.
